


Hot Cocoa au You

by FrodaB



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrodaB/pseuds/FrodaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"There's only one difference between eccentricity and insanity, you know," she points out.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Cocoa au You

**Author's Note:**

> lady_s asked for some Tony/Pepper with the prompt "whipped cream on top of hot cocoa".

Day 1

"Tony, I need you to - Augh, what is that _smell_?" Pepper makes a disgusted face as she wanders into the workshop. "It's like rancid meat!"

Tony, of course, has a mask on. "Pep, _this_ is why I want you to tell me before you come down here, I mean, what if I was doing some kind of chemical -"

"The _last time_ you did a chemistry project we had to pay a fine to the fire marshal for having open flames near explosive materials, and I told you -"

"Pep, Pepper! I'm not doing anything like that, now just march yourself back upstairs and I'll sign whatever you want in 45 minutes."

Pepper gives him a glare, not moving. Tony sighs.

"Look, I can't tell you right now, it's one of those super-top-secret Avenger things that Nick Fury will have my ass for if I tell anyone. Now, please? Upstairs?" His puppy dog face? That is _so_ not fair, Pepper thinks.

"Fine. 45 minutes, Tony. Then I'm back down here. With a gas mask."

"You're an angel."

She snorts, but that makes her cough, which ruins her exit.

Day 2

"God _dammit_ , You, I swear to God, I'll tear you up for scrap metal! You can't even fix a simple - _Ah_." He yelps a little in surprise to see Pepper standing there, clipboard in hand and a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"There's only one difference between eccentricity and insanity, you know," she points out.

"I know. Money. Aren't I lucky."

"Not as lucky as you're gonna be, if you don't keep it down in here."

"Are you _threatening_ me, Miss Potts?"

"That depends on what you'd consider a threat, Mr. Stark." She smiles sweetly while he affixes his signature to the documents she offers him. "Still working on the super-top-secret Avengers thing for Nick Fury? At least it doesn't stink in here anymore." Actually it smells vaguely... sweet. Like chocolate. Odd.

"Oh, yes," he says, nodding. "Just, you know, calibrating the, uh... Right. Super-top-secret. Okay, there you go."

He's cussing out the poor, helpless robot again by the time she hits the stairs.

Day 3

She's just about to pop an Excedrin when the cause of most of her migraines appears at her elbow, and sets something on the table in front of her.

"There."

She looks up at Tony, then down at the unassuming little Stark Industries mug. There is whipped cream in a fluffy little pile on top of...whatever liquid is in there.

"Well?" Tony raises his eyebrows at her.

"Well, what? What is it?"

"Hot cocoa! For you! With whipped cream!" He gestures, and she gives him a skeptical look.

"Wait, wait. Is... Is _this_ what you've been having You screw around with the past couple of days? A cup of hot chocolate?"

"The _perfect_ cup. Yes. Go on, try it!"

She sighs, but picks it up, knowing it's the only way to get him to leave her in peace.

It's... actually really damn good. Smooth, and rich, and a bit of whipped cream ends up on the tip of her nose.

Tony licks it off with a grin.

"Oh, and uh... Don't tell Fury about this."

"Why not?" 

"Well, you know the super-top-secret Avengers thing?"

"...That's what you were _supposed_ to be working on, right?"

"Well."

"Tony!"


End file.
